A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of dispensing machines, more specifically, a machine that is capable of dispensing a plurality of different vitamins.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a vitamin dispensing machine that includes a canister that is divided into a plurality of individual sections; wherein the canister is transparent and divided into individual sections configured to store a plurality of a certain vitamin or pill-shaped object; wherein the canister includes a snap on lid that has a plurality of snap on caps, which correspond to each of the individual sections in order to refill the respective individual section with the certain vitamin; wherein the canister also outwardly in order to enable a single vitamin to be dispensed along with other selected sections via a wheel; wherein the wheel rotates a rotating disc that includes a disc hole for each of the individual sections, and upon rotation of the wheel to align the disc hole with the outlet of the dispense knobs, the selected sections are able to dispense a single vitamin simultaneously into a funnel that collects the dispensed vitamins into a pull out drawer; wherein the canister includes a calendar member to keep track of the previous time of use.
The Capotorto Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,077) discloses a vitamin dispenser designed for home use that may be hung on a wall, and includes a manual release levers for dispensing different types of vitamins when desired. However, the vitamin dispenser is not a transparent canister that includes a plurality of individual sections that are individually drawn from in order to dispense a single vitamin.
The Rappaport et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,757) discloses a pill dispenser providing sequential dispensing means and automatic incremental dispensing control. However, the pill dispenser does not include a base that enables the machine to lie on a flat surface, and which includes an indexing knob to rotate a canister for dispensing a designated vitmain.
The Kaufman et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,944) discloses an interactive medication delivery system for individual pills and caplets. However, the delivery system does not include a transparent canister that rotates with respect to a base in order to individually select and dispense a single vitamin from a plurality of different vitamins.
The Boyer Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,262) discloses a method for counting and dispensing pills, tablets, and capsules. However, the method is not a dispensing machine that can dispense a single vitamin from a plurality of different vitamins.
The Galesi Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,046) discloses a vitamin and pill dispensing device including a housing having an upper portion, a lower portion of an intermediate portion there between. However, the device is not a canister having a base that enables the device to be placed on a flat surface.
The Guarr Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,342) discloses an automatic medicine dispensing apparatus. However, the apparatus does not include a transparent canister.
The DiBartolomeo Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,880) discloses a compartmentalized vitamin dispensing system. Again, the system is not a transparent canister able to rotate above a base.
The Stillwell et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,427,865) discloses a device and method for dispensing pills or vitamins. Among other things, the device is not a canister that includes a plurality of individual sections that are vertically aligned, and which include a dispense knob that individually dispenses a single vitamin or pill-shaped object into a drawer located in a base.
The McLaughlin et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 289,738) illustrates an ornamental design for a combined dispensing box for pills and electric alarm.
The Vlastuin Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 363,086) illustrates an ornamental design for a dispenser for candy.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a vitamin dispensing machine that includes a canister that is divided into a plurality of individual sections; wherein the canister is transparent and divided into individual sections configured to store a plurality of a certain vitamin or pill-shaped object; wherein the canister includes a snap on lid that has a plurality of snap on caps, which correspond to each of the individual sections in order to refill the respective individual section with the certain vitamin; wherein the canister also includes a plurality of dispense knobs that are able to pull outwardly in order to enable a single vitamin to be dispensed along with other selected sections via a wheel; wherein the wheel rotates a rotating disc that includes a disc hole for each of the individual sections, and upon rotation of the wheel to align the disc hole with the outlet of the dispense knobs, the selected sections are able to dispense a single vitamin simultaneously into a funnel that collects the dispensed vitamins into a pull out drawer; wherein the canister includes a calendar member to keep track of the previous time of use. In this regard, the vitamin dispensing machine departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.